Unexpected
by shattered eclispe
Summary: "That night we lost everything... they sent us here to Ouran High to protect us. We sure were't expecting what this school was like, nor we were expecting to be followed by those people... least of all who thought we would fall in love!"
1. Prologue: The Night Our World Fell

**Hey all, here is my first fanfiction so i hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think...**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**The Night Our World Fell...**

It was a late stormy Saturday night when the two of us returned from the club. A usual weekend we both thought, a great time between me and my little sister Katy. However, in the back of my mind I had this prickly feeling that was urging me to inside quickly. "Probably just the storm making me feel uneasy" I tried to convince myself. Looking around the house, everything was silent and dark. But something felt wrong…

"You ok, Charlie?" asked Katy from beside me. "Aa" I replied not entirely sure if I was being honest. Shrugging she wondered off down the hall towards the kitchen. That when I saw it, the sight that made all of my concerns a reality. As a flash of lightening briefly lit up the small lounge I saw what appeared to be a red hand print smeared across the wall. Slowly, as if I felt I was dreaming I approached it and reached out my hand. The liquid felt warm and sticky on my hand, the smell of rust and salt was beginning to make me light headed. Another stroke of lightening awoke me from this trance; instinctively I called out for Katy. She came dashing in only moments later and cast her eyes on the sight before her. "I-is that bl-blood?" she stuttered out, I slowly nodded in affirmation. Almost dramatically I turned my gaze to the staircase, finding that too was covered in blood. "What happened?" I sobbed, Katy just stood there frozen.

"What about mum and dad?" she croaked out; "Lets go see" I said as I grabbed her hand. Slowly we made our way up the stairs, dodging the bloody mess as we went. By this time the smell was making the pair of us nauseous. Silently as we could, we followed the blood trail to our parents' bedroom door. Gulping Katy reached for the door handle, quickly I seized her hand and said "wait here, I'll go first…". Opening the door with a low ominous creak a new wave of that rotting scent hit us. However, the worse was yet to come, peering in the room was blanketed in darkness. Before I could react Katy reached for the light and flicked on.

And that's when our how world fell down…

Lying in a bloodied and mutilated heap on the ground were the bodies of our parents. Their eyes maybe glazed over, but their faces still held the terror of what befell them. When I used the term "bodies" I apply it in a loose context, for you see chunks of flesh and entrails dotted and decorated the room. The sight made me want to vomit; I knew I was already sobbing as silently as my sister was next to me.

Abruptly, I heard a shuffling and thudding noise coming up the stairs. My mind clicked out of its daze as one word sprang into place:

"Run..."

**ok so there we have the prologue of "Unexpected" ... will update soon in the meantime PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


	2. Learning To Hide

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update… been very busy and such. Also, there is going to be no Haruhi in this story. Sorry guys **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Anyway on with 'Unexpected':**

**Learning To Hide**

"Run…run…" my mind was screaming at me, my heart beat was beating heavily and my breathing was ragged. I turned my head to look and Katy, she was shaking. Putting a finger to my lips I gestured to her to be quiet as my other arm guided her to hide behind the door. Abruptly the noise on the stairs stopped. "Damn, how do I get us out of here?!" I thought as I listened to the rough breathing of the person mere feet away from me on the stairs. "Front door? No. Their on the stairs..." my mind was sifting through my options…"Charlie? What do we do?!" whimpered Katy. Then it hit me… the window, it was our only chance.

"Honey, I need you to help me. When I say so I want you to run to the window and climb down the tree. Whatever happens run and don't you dare look back!" I whispered to her. Slowly her eyes widened with the realisation of what I was suggesting. "No I can't leave you!" she spoke back, far too loudly. In that instant my breathing hitched, it seemed like slow motion as the figure on the stairs scaled the rest of the way in mere bounds. I lunged for the door the same time they did, reaching it first I managed to lock it. I turned to see that Katy had already opened the window. The banging and thrashing at the door sounded like an animal as we shimmied our way down the tree to safety.

The second our feet hit the ground the pair of us broke into a flat out sprint to neighbours house. Conveniently the chief of police was our neighbour. I started screaming for help and banging on the door. Lights flicked on in the once dark house as the door opened to reveal Chief Brown in his navy dressing gown we stumbled inside. "Girls what the hell is going on?!" he demanded. Breathing in and out to regain my ability to speak I broke down. As for Katy she collapsed alongside me, both of us sobbing our eyes out.

After that the next several hours seemed like a blur or a surreal horrifying dream. All I remember clearly is there was a phone call, policemen everywhere asking questions and demanding answers. The two us just sat there woodenly, when Chief Brown broke the silence and told us that our parents had been killed… no not murdered but mutilated and destroyed. Shock washed over me, who or why would someone do this to them?! A heavy sigh drew me from my trance, "there is something you both need to know. Hmmm…. how do I say this. Your parents were killed by what we would call an enemy agent" he explained. "What? You mean to tell me that our parents were some kind of agent? Like government? No way that can't be possible… can it? I muttered.

Both Katy and I sat there dumbfounded; trying to process everything we were just told. Abruptly, one of the officers spoke up, "we need to get these two out of here and somewhere safe until these people are caught and put to justice." "I agree completely" said a new voice. A woman with shoulder length curly brown hair in a tailored suit approached us. "My name is Jackie Walsh, I walked with your parents. I am so sorry for your loss. Ok people listen up we are putting these two girls under the care of there only existing family" stated Miss Walsh. "What?! Wait, that would mean we hare going to Japan?" questioned Katy through her dried up tears. "Exactly" smirked Miss Walsh…

~x~

_One Week Later…_

A week, seven long tiring and confusing days it has taken us. Moving us to Japan, to stay with out Uncle Tom only took three nights. Still mourning our parents, still haunted by the experience, we now have to suffer through another nightmare. The fear of being found, the need to stay hidden incredible… so what can make this any worse?

They decided because the pair of us are still young and still need an education we are being sent to school. However, not just any school, we were being condemned to suffer at what was known as The Ouran Academy. Apparently this place was the best school for miles around and Uncle Tom was insisting we attend it. It was all decided and paid for; meaning tomorrow Katy and I were to start school again.

Nothing can go wrong right? I mean what can make this place so different?

~x~

Gomen, Gomen! Sorry it took so long to update, been uber busy! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know! Please review! Expect the next chapter and the girls' first encounter with the Ouran Host Club sometime next week!

Love ya!

~Shattered Eclipse~


End file.
